


Cheap thrills

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I made a second chapter, Nightmares, but after a while, implied absuse, it wasn, t supposed to be shippy, that is kind of shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: After Mountain Glenn, Yang started to have nightmares and her team tries to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't meant it to be shippy, but... I kind of made a second chapter, and maybe even a third, soooo...
> 
> Also, this is Cheap thrills by Sia. The songs I listen to when I'm writing isn't meant to give the mood of the fic. sometimes it does. 
> 
> But sometimes it doesn't

Since team RWBY came back from Mountain Glenn, the team seemed to have changed, a little. Perhaps it was because of what they’d seen or felt, but anyhow, things came back to what seemed to be ‘normal’. Except for Yang. The three other girls had noticed that Yang was having nightmares almost every night, and when the blonde woke up nearly screaming and someone asked if she was okay, she only pretended to be asleep. One night, when Yang actually screamed, Blake jumped out of her bunk and looked up, taking a defensive stance.

“Yang? Are you okay?”

The blonde was panting, her eyes shut, fists clenching the covers. But she didn’t say anything, as usual. Blake was getting really tired of this ‘usual’ thing. She reached her hand to grab Yang’s arm, squeezing lightly for a second after seeing lilac eyes open wide in surprise.

“Listen, Yang” Blake lowered her voice. “You’re not fooling anyone, pretending to be asleep. I’m worried about you. We all are.”

Her voice was soft, almost pleading, and when her words were met with silence, the faunus lowered her head, resting her forehead on the mattress of Yang’s bed, sighing heavily.

“I know it’s hard,” Blake whispered, “and I don’t expect you to talk right now. But I just want to remind you that we’re a team, alright?”

Silence again. The faunus climbed on her own bunk, giving her the extra height she needed to wrap an arm around Yang’s waist and hug the blonde as best she could, before pulling back slowly, squeezing on the blonde’s arm softly one last time before letting her hand fall back to her side. But as Blake’s hand started to fall, a larger palm caught it in mid-air, and the faunus couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Yang’s palm was warm against her skin, but the tips of her fingers were… cold. Ice cold. Blake didn’t like it one bit.

“Blake…” Yang’s voice was just a murmur, but it sounded so tired, so sad, so exhausted.

So not Yang.

Blake swallowed a lump in her throat, giving an encouraging nod, even if the blonde couldn’t see it in the pitch black dorm room.

“Yes, I’m right here” she whispered, squeezing her hand.

“I know it’s not really your thing, but… could you sleep with me tonight? Please? I don’t think I can handle another nightmare.

Dark eyebrows furrowed as Blake leaned on the blonde’s bed, trying to see her face with her night vision ability.

“If I’m with you, you won’t have nightmares?”

“Yeah… Well, I dunno, but if I do have nightmares…”

She sighed a little, her breath small and shaky as a little laugh escaped her lips.

“I guess you can protect me in my sleep, partner” the blonde joked, her voice more of her usual self.

“I’ll try my best” the faunus swore, serious, before jumping on the bunk, making it sway a little.

Yang scooted to make room for Blake, and the faunus laid on her side, facing Yang.

“Now you” the faunus said, poking the blonde’s nose with the tip of her finger, “close your eyes and go to sleep. I’m right here. I’ll stay by your side until you wake up in the morning, alright?”

Yang had already closed her eyes, the hand that poked her nose caught between both of the blonde’s larger hands. With a sleepy sigh, Yang spoke, barely above a whisper.

“Thank you so much, Blake.”

 

 

Usually, Blake would wake up with whoever woke up before her, if she wasn’t the first to be awake. Her sensible hearing would pick up the slight thud of Ruby’s landing, the yawn and discrete shuffling of Weiss, and… Well, Yang was always the last to get up. So Blake was genuinely surprised when, still in her dreams, she heard people talking. Arguing, in fact, in hushed voices, Blake corrected herself, frowning a little. She sighed, and she felt herself falling deeper in the sands of dreams. She could have been sleeping for a year or for five minutes, she couldn’t tell, until a low, raspy grunt seemed to be right in her ear. Her sleeping mind and body took time to wake up enough to make a reaction, but before she could jump or scream, she recognised Yang’s voice, greeting Ruby and Weiss.

“Mornin’ Rubes, Ice Queen” the blonde mumbled in a low, sleepy voice.

“Hey!”

It was practically an inside joke by now, so Weiss was reacting in mild annoyance, but this time with a smile; it had been so long since Yang had called her that. Then, Yang nuzzled in Blake’s hair, trying to wake her up gently.

“Wake up, lazy butt!” the blonde smiled, hearing the small grunt the faunus made.

Suddenly waking up, Blake kept her eyes closed.

“No. No, nope. Not happening. It’s way too early” she grumbled, her faced scrunched up in a scowl that could rival Weiss’s, turning her back to Ruby and Weiss to press her face into her pillow and snuggled closer into Yang’s warmth.

“What do you mean ‘too early’?” Weiss’s voice shrilled in her ears like a drill. “It’s past ten! You’re lucky we don’t have classes today!”

 

 

To this day, things were going smoothly. Blake slept with Yang almost every night, and Yang’s nightmares seemed to be gone. For a while, at least. It was after nearly a month now, that the nightmares came back, full force. At night, Yang was thrashing in her bed, almost kicking Blake over, and the faunus’s attempt to calm the blonde were fruitless. Yang woke up screaming, and didn’t seem to recognize anyone’s faces for minutes, on time trying to strangle Blake; but the faunus was quick and agile. She dodged and slapped Yang’s face, telling her to wake up. After that, Yang had asked that nobody slept with her, because she didn’t want to hurt them. It took a few day for Yang to have dark eye bags, always looking like she was struggling when she was standing, and she didn’t talked anymore. One day, the three other girls decided it was time for Yang to talk. They sat her on Blake’s bed one night, the three of them blocking the way for an eventual escape.

“Yang. I know you don’t like to talk, because you think that you have to be tough, okay, I know. But still…

Ruby’s firm tone was weakening slightly as she spoke, her silver eyes filling with tears even though she blinked them away.

“Yang, I… I can’t believe you’re still standing. I mean, you’re worse than Blake was! No offense” she added quickly, glancing to her side at the faunus.

“None taken. But Ruby’s right, Yang, you can’t go on like that, you’re only destroying yourself. And that reminds me of a certain someone who told me, and I quote ‘if we destroy ourselves along the way, what good are we?’”

Yang kept staring at the floor, hidden behind her bangs.

“You guys don’t know what I’m going through” she whispered, her voice slow and heavy.

“Oh please” Weiss huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. “What are you trying to do? Make us cry? It won’t work and you know it. Look at us, Yang” she exclaimed, motioning to the four of them in slight annoyance, as Ruby glared a warning look at her. “We all had nightmares at some point. We know what it’s like. And that is precisely why we want you to talk to us. We can help.”

Yang’s head jerked up, staring with pure anger at the heiress, who had her hands on her hips, looking down with a small scowl. Then Yang stood slowly, her eyes taking a deep shade of red as she walked the small distance between them, the white haired girl seeming so small and fragile, all of a sudden.

“You don’t know shit, _Princess_ ” the blonde growled, barely inches between them, her face twisted in anger.

“Oh yeah?” Weiss hissed through gritted teeth, stepping forward so their faces were close enough that they could breathe each other’s breath.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long time, Weiss as stoic and unmoving as a clock of ice, and Yang, breathing ragged, twitchy and hot-blooded like a volcano. Weiss’s voice rose, strangely low and soft, with no trace of provocation in it.

“How do you think I got my scar, Yang?”

At that, Yang paused. Of course, RBY and even JNPR were curious, but they had said that it would be rude to ask. But now, Yang remembered all the things they’ve said about that scar, and a pang of guilt formed in her stomach. She shifted her eyes to look at the scar, the rosy line beginning above her left eyebrow, and straight up on her eye to finish on her cheek, just past her cheekbone. Yang knew that it wasn’t an accident, now. Weiss could see the blonde’s eyes return to their original lilac color, her face softening. She wasn’t surprised when Yang raised her hand to cup her cheek, her hand hot on her cool skin, and she closed her eyes when a warm thumb brushed over her scar. It was a caress, to sooth the pain that was there in the past, and even if Weiss didn’t feel any pain for years, the simple gesture had the effect of the warm wet cloth she had pressed on her fresh wound, that night. She felt Yang’s other hand cup her right cheek, and the heiress wrapped her small hands around the blonde’s wrists, spoking softly, barely above a whisper.

“You’re lucky enough to have people worried about you, people to talk to. I was alone, and I had a reminder right on my face. I had nightmares for years, and even when I stopped having them, I still had this.”

She felt Yang’s large palm sliding behind her head, pulling her gently, and she felt strong arms around her, holding her close, but not the classic bear hug. Yang was holding her gently, softly, carefully, as if she was made of glass and could break if she put too much pressure.

“What happened to you, Weiss?”

Weiss shivered. Yang’s voice, directly in her ear, was filled with sadness, a pained voice that cracked the invisible shell the heiress kept up around her heart. Yang was a kind person. Taking a deep breath to keep her emotions in check, Weiss, after a moment of hesitation, slid her arms around the taller girl and hugged her back, her fingers drawing soothing patterns on the blonde’s back.

“That” her voice trembled a little, and she cleared her throat before anyone could notice it, “is another story. We want to hear yours. Well” she laughed bitterly. “Except if you still want to punch me, that is.”

It was a joke, a bad, poorly chosen one, but a joke nonetheless, but Yang held her tighter.

“I’m sorry, Weiss. I’m so sorry.”

“Well, it’s not ‘okay’ since you were about to harm your teammate, but no harm is done, so I guess it’s… forgotten.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Weiss…”

And then it clicked. She wasn’t talking about the situation. She was talking about Weiss’s scar.

“It’s okay, Yang. I’ve learned to live with it. It’s a part of me now. It reminds me that I’m stronger than I thought, so it’s not that bad.”

A small smile escaped her lips as she buried her face in the blonde’s shoulder, holding her slightly tighter. Yang was such a kind person, dammit.

“Um…”

Weiss jumped in surprise, the presence of her other teammates long since forgotten. Ruby cleared her throat, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb, eyebrows raised.

“Do you… want us to leave?”

“N-No! I just-” she cleared her throat, trying to ignore the embarrassed blush that crept on her pale skin. “Okay, Yang, you can release me, now” she mumbled, patting the blonde’s back.

Yang straightened her back while she pulled away, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish laugh.

“Sorry” she smiled a small smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

The blonde looked at Weiss, their eyes locking, soft lilac in sky-blue, and the taller girl sighed.

“Okay” she nodded, her eyes leaving Weiss’s to look over at Blake and Ruby with a decided look. “I’ll tell you guys. I’ll tell you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang comes back to the dorm room and find Weiss in a bad mood, and she tries to help.
> 
> Weiss shares with her a bit of her past (absolutey not cannon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's starting to get a little shippy. So yeah. the third chapter will probably be coming soon

After Yang had told them about her nightmares, they talked about their fears, talked about ways to prevent those fears. As they talked, Yang figured that maybe, she’d like to see the psychiatrist of the school, and the three other girls agreed. Since then, the frequencies of Yang’s nightmares grew scarce by the weeks, until they vanished completely. Yang couldn’t be grateful enough for her team. She was glad they decided to make her talk, because she didn’t think she would have reached out for help without that push. She was feeling like her old self again, and the team couldn’t be any greater: if anything, it brought them closer. Yang was walking back to the dorm room, whistling happily a song to herself, having finished her classes for the day. She knew Ruby and Blake liked to go to the library, and Weiss was probably already holed up in the room to study, and she thought about going in town, shopping for a while to not disturb the heiress. Smiling as she thought of her future escapade, she opened the door of their team’s dorm room, to find Weiss… lying on her bed. Her brows furrowing slightly, Yang stopped whistling, closing the door behind her when Weiss didn’t even bother glancing at her, blue-eyes staring at the under-bed of Ruby’s bunk.

“You okay?” the blonde asked, stepping towards her.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Came the immediate answer, annoyed.

Yang raised her eyebrows, and after a second of hesitation, she stepped closer again.

“You sure?”

Weiss huffed, rolling her eyes, glaring up at her, scowling.

“Yes, I’m sure. Can’t you just leave me be, for once?”

For someone who said they’re fine, her voice was aggressive, cold. Pushing the blonde away. Yang had been fooled by that attitude many times, before, but she didn’t intend to let the heiress alone. So she stepped closer to the bed again, leaning over slightly to pat the mattress beside the smaller woman.

“Can I?”

“Dammit, Yang” Weiss hissed, glaring daggers at her. “I just want to be alone, why don’t you just go?”

Yang cocked her head to the side, the crease between her eyebrows deepening slightly.

“Because I know that you try to push people away when you’re not feeling well, and I don’t want to leave you like that” she answered as-a-matter-of-factly, as if it were written in the sky. “Now, do you scoot over or do I have to shove you?”

Blue-eyes stared at her angrily, met with calm lilac ones. Yang could see the heiress swallowing back a retort, clenching her jaw a few times, the corner of her lips twitching before her eyes stared back at the bed above her head, an angry puff of air escaping her lips as she shifted to the side, closer to the wall.

“Fine” she growled, lying back and crossing her arms over her chest, boring into the bed above her.

Smiling triumphantly, Yang quickly climbed in the bed, lying on her back beside the heiress, a content sigh passing her lips. She rested her hands on her stomach, crossing her fingers together, but she stayed silent for a long while, feeling Weiss’s tense body slowly relax. After a while, Yang glanced quickly to the side, and spoke softly.

“I know you don’t really like to talk, and I’m not going to push. I just want you to know that I’m here for you, if you need it. And if you don’t want to talk, it’s fine, but let me at least give you some kind of moral support, alright? I can stay here for hours with you if you let me, I just… I just want to be there for you, like you did for me.”

She lolled her head to the side, facing the heiress when she felt her stare, and smiled gently. Weiss’s face and eyes were unreadable, and she stared at her for a couple of seconds before looking back ahead of her, nodding silently. Her arms uncrossed, sliding her hands over her stomach and lacing her fingers together just like Yang, and she sighed quietly.

“It’s my birthday, today” she murmured, her face as cold and sharp as a block of ice.

Yang raised her head slightly over her pillow, eyebrows raised, staring at the heiress for a second before lying her head back.

“Really? I didn’t know” her voice was apologetic, and she reached over her hand to brush the back of it against the smaller girl’s arm. “Happy birthday, Weiss”

She tensed slightly at the contact, but relaxed when she saw that it didn’t stay. She shifted again, seeming to try and get more comfortable, but Yang knew she was only buying time, so she waited quietly.

“I don’t tell people” she finally let out. “Unless I’m asked. But usually, I don’t tell.”

“But you told me” the blonde said softly, as if to not startle the girl beside her.

“Yeah, I told you” she repeated, her voice low, her brows furrowing slightly.

When she stayed silent, Yang looked back to the bed above them. As she stared at it, seeing the lines, the veins of the wood, she thought about her own birthdays and Ruby’s, and never had she felt bad about them. They always were good memories to her. Then again, Weiss’s relationship with her family seemed… distant.

“Why does it make you feel sad?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Because I don’t have good memories of my birthdays, Yang.”

The blonde nodded slightly, biting on her lips.

“How was it like?” she asked with a small voice, half wishing Weiss hadn’t heard her.

When Weiss stayed silent, she closed her eyes, not knowing if she was relieved or if she wanted to ask again. But Weiss sighed.

“You really want to know?”

Yang opened her eyes, stunned, and looked over at her, but she kept her gaze away, her face unreadable.

“Only if you want to tell me”

The heiress sighed again, toying with her fingers discreetly. She stayed silent for a minute, her jaw set, until she cleared her throat quietly.

“Every year it was the same. Father invited his business partners, the family’s ‘friends’, and rich members of the family, uncles and aunts I didn’t even know to the rich third cousin of one of my grand-aunt that I never knew existed.” She started, huffing. “Surrounded by strangers. I was always the only child. Winter was there too, but she always stayed with Mother, and I had to follow Father around like a well-groomed pet as he introduced me to everyone”

Her voice suddenly peaked, all harsh edges as she clenched her teeth, taking a deep breath.

“Then I had to sing in front of everyone, because Father demanded it. I had to play piano even if I always hated it because Father demanded it. And if I had the brilliant idea of refusing…”

She closed her eyes, a shiver running through her body, her hands balling into fists.

“Mother was always drunk before two o’clock” she continued, her eyes still closed, “and Winter had to take care of her. I always had to follow Father around, even if I was tired, even if my feet hurt, because I was _expected_ to do that.”

“You talk in past tense. It’s not like that anymore?”

Weiss tensed, and Yang kicked herself internally. The heiress bit her lip for a second, before shifting slightly.

“There is always a price to pay when one disobey an order from Father” she said slowly, absently, as if she was far away. “On my sixteenth birthday, I didn’t want this. Winter was gone with the military, and she never could take her leave for my birthday. Not that I blame her. But Winter always was my moral support, you know? When I had to sing, I did it for her. I wanted it to be beautiful, because I sang to my sister. It was the same for the piano. But after three years without her, I didn’t know if I could do it again.”

She huffed, frowning, and Yang could see her thumb nail digging in the skin of her middle finger, again and again, nervously.

“When Father came to my room that day, I tried to make him understand that I didn’t want to go, that I didn’t want to sing or play piano, but I wanted instead a night, a calm night, reading or something. He was upset, of course. He yelled at me for almost two hours, reminding me all he did for me, that it would be ungrateful of me to not show up at the party that was set for me. So I walked out of my room with him. Followed him around like I always did. But when he ordered me to sing, I said no.”

“I expected yelling, honestly. I expected a fit of rage, something loud, like he did in my room. I never expected the silence as he looked back at me, looming over me, and somehow, that was even more terrifying than the shouting. And he laughed. Wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me against his side, explaining to the guests that I was tired, and he apologised for my behavior as he walked out of the ballroom, his arm still around me. I thought that for once, he understood. That for once, he was going to be the father he was supposed to be. But as soon as we weren’t in the line of sight, his grip tightened, his fingers digging in my skin. I yelped, and I tried to get away, but he just dragged me to his office, and shoved me inside, closing the door behind him.”

She opened her mouth a few times, hesitating, not knowing what to say next. She looked to the side, to the blonde, as she felt a large, warm hand delicately wrapping around her thumb, the nail sunken deep in the flesh of her finger almost drawing blood. Weiss swallowed a few times, trying to get rid of the lump forming in her throat, her eyes avoiding Yang’s. She opened her mouth again, but only a raspy noise was let out and she cleared her throat.

“This is my one and only gift from my father” Weiss sadly brought a trembling hand to her face, ghosting over her scar.

The grip of Yang’s hand on hers tightened slightly, and she closed her eyes.

“He locked me in his office for the rest of the night. I was bleeding everywhere” she breathed, her voice shaking, “and I could hear him laugh and talk with the guests down the hall. He waited for them to go, at the end of the night, and he only opened the door, waiting for me to get out. I had to clean my own blood off the floor the next day.”

Usually, when Yang wanted to hug Weiss, she asked first. The heiress wasn’t prone to physical show of affection like Ruby or even Blake, but sometimes, Yang wanted to show Weiss that she cared for her. But right now, Yang needed to hug her. She needed to show the other girl she was safe now. That she was loved, here. So she gently pulled the smaller girl into her arms, rolling on her side so she could wrap her arms around the smaller frame, nuzzling ivory tresses gently. She felt Weiss tense at first, and timidly, she snuggled closer, burying her face deeper into the blonde’s shoulder, her hands clutching the front of Yang’s shirt. She didn’t cry. She didn’t have any more tears to shed over this. Yang’s hands caressed her, rubbing up and down her back, petting her hair as she kissed her head gently.

“You didn’t have to tell me if you didn’t want to, you know” the blonde talked against her hair, her breath tickling loose strands on Weiss’s face.

She heard a short laugh, felt the heiress’s breath on her neck as she spoke.

“It kind of came out by itself” she said softly. “Apparently, I trust you enough for this.”

Yang only squeezed her tighter, feeling Weiss’s arms slid around her loosely, bringing them closer.

“Just don’t tell it to Blake or Ruby” she murmured.

Yang pulled away enough to look down into sky-blue eyes, offended.

“Of course not!”

She looked as Weiss nodded slightly, her eyes closing again, and sighed two words that she nearly missed.

“Thank you.”

Yang frowned, a small scowl on her face, thinking that she did nothing but listen, but then again, it was probably the first time Weiss talked about it. Told someone. She looked as the white head rested gently on the crook of her shoulder, the un-scared side to her. Gently, she brushed the hair out of the heiress’s face, realising that the girl had her hair down instead of her off-centre ponytail, ghosting her fingers over her cheek, tracing the side of her ear, following the line of her jaw. Weiss’s eyes were half open, blinking slowly when she felt a single finger run along her nose. Yang was surprised that Weiss let her touch her like that. After a second of hesitation, the blonde brushed the underside of Weiss’s bottom lip with her thumb, gripping gently the heiress’s chin to turn her head the other way, and when she had enough room, Yang leaned down, hearing Weiss’s soft gasp as her lips kissed softly her scar, all the length of it. She felt the heiress’s stare as she straightened her head slightly to kiss her forehead, brushing her thumb on her cheekbone as she cupped her cheek, then returned to nuzzling her hair, Weiss burying her face in the blonde’s neck again, her skin definitely warmer and, she imagined, redder than before.

 

 

“I saw you two kissing when I opened the door, Yang, don’t lie to me” Blake whispered, making sure Ruby hadn’t heard as she talked with Jaune behind them.

“We didn’t!” Yang said again, rolling her eyes again. “Well, I kissed her, but it wasn’t on the lips, so it doesn’t count. I was trying to cheer her up.”

Blake raised a single eyebrow, eying her doubtfully, then she frown slightly.

“Why were you trying to cheer her up?”

The blonde closed her eyes, cursing at herself for the foot in the mouth. She sighed, glancing at her partner, resting a hand on her arm to tell her it was serious.

“Look, the only thing I can tell you is that it’s her birthday. She asked me not to tell anyone, and as much as I am really happy that she trusts me enough for this, I don’t want to lose it.”

Blake nodded, patting her hand to tell her she understood.

“We should do something nice for her” the faunus said, thoughtful. “Maybe go to the movies. What do you think she would like? Do something here, or go out?”

Yang smiled, grateful for her partner’s understanding.

“I think she would prefer something more private, with the four of us, than going out.”

Blake hummed, thinking, and Ruby’s head popped between Blake and Yang’s shoulders, glancing at her sister, then her teammate suspiciously.

“Who are we talking about?” she asked, moving to walk alongside Blake.

“Weiss. It’s her birthday.” Blake answered simply.

“Today?”

The shout of Ruby was only met with the nod of Yang.

“Why didn’t she tell us?” she pouted, her shoulders dropping slightly.

Her sister patted gently her head with a small smile.

“Come on, Ruby, think. We should do something for her birthday, right?”

Wide silver eyes narrowed as she thought, before a large smile appeared on the leader’s lips.

“She likes those macarons-thingy they sell just outside Beacon ground!” she beamed, bouncing on her feet.

“And she really likes _The sound of music_ ” Blake added, still lost in thought.

“I’ll prepare her favorite tea. That’s the plan?” Yang asked, glancing from her partner to her sister.

“Yes! Go team!” Ruby pumped her fist in the air, before zipping back down the hallway, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

Blake smirked as she saw the younger girl go, and nodded to Yang as she walked back the hallway towards the library to rent the movie, and Yang tried to think of a way to discreetly steal Weiss’s tea stashed in the heiress’s bedside desk. Arriving in front of the door, she took a deep breath, her hand hesitating over the doorknob, before opening the door.

Weiss was sitting at her desk, her brush in hand, gazing outside through the window as the door opened. When she looked back, she smiled when Yang entered.

“Hey” the blonde smiled, closing the door behind her. “Feeling better?”

Weiss nodded, twirling the brush between her fingers while she glanced down at it.

“Much” she said simply, her voice soft.

“Good” the blonde smiled again, stepping closer, leaning her hands on the back of the chair. “Need help with that?”

She pointed the brush, rising one eyebrow questioningly. Weiss opened her mouth, then closed it, her brows furrowed, still staring at the brush.

“I was finished, but, if you want…”

“The real question is: do _you_ want me to brush your hair?” Yang said playfully, still waiting for an answer.

After a moment, Weiss nodded quietly, offering her brush, and when the blonde took it she sat back in her chair, letting Yang gather the long, white hair behind her. The touch of the brush was feather-like, and Weiss smiled, remembering how Yang was obsessive over her own blonde mane, but as Yang took confidence, the brush sliding down in soft motion, Weiss relaxed. It was nice. She liked it, more than she realised. Feeling the blonde’s fingers through her hair, tickle her neck, brushing over her shoulders, minding to not hurt her ears with the brush, everything was soft, delicate. After a while, Weiss sighed, closing her eyes, enjoying this a little more.

“All done” Yang’s voice, soft and low, sounded right in her ear as the blonde leaned over slightly.

The hand on her shoulder was warm, her warmth passing through Weiss’s clothes, the blonde’s thumb drawing circles on her back, pressing slightly. Weiss was about to thank her when Yang leaned over a little more, leaving the brush on the desk before straightening her back, her other hand resting on Weiss’s other shoulder, her thumbs pressing on her back, moving up slowly to her neck, and Weiss couldn’t hold back a groan as she closed her eyes.

“You always look stressed and tense, figured you wouldn’t mind” the blonde muttered, focusing on her work as her thumbs climbed up the heiress’s neck, before returning between her shoulder blades.

Yang’s hands worked on her higher back, her neck, before sliding over her shoulder blades, and slowly working down her back as Weiss leaned on the desk in front of her, eyes closed, groaning as Yang pressed on a knot. The blonde had just finish to work on it, lowering again, when the door opened wide, Weiss jerking her head up. Blake stepped inside then froze, looking over at them with an unreadable expression as Yang sighed, her hands still on Weiss’s lower back.

“All this work going to waste” she shook her head, feeling how tensed the heiress was at Blake’s sudden appearance. “Next time, you’ll be good for longer than ten minutes” she promised as she patted the heiress’s shoulder gently, straightening her back.

Weiss felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, and she turned her head the other way, hiding her face with the curtains of her hair as she grabbed the brush, standing suddenly.

“I need to go to the bathroom” she declared, walking past them without a single glance, and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Yang stared at the door, surprised, while Blake stared at her partner, a strange smile on her lips.

“What?” the blonde asked, suspicious, when she noticed.

“’Not kissing’, huh?” Blake whispered playfully. “And I guess the little massage was her gift for her birthday, too?”

Yang felt a short wave of heat on her face, and Blake saw Yang Xiao Long blush for the first time in two years.

“She’s so stiff all the time, I just wanted to help” the blonde grumbled, silently opening the top left drawer, fishing the box of Weiss’s tea.

“You know what else can make that stiffness go away?”

“Shut up, Belladonna”

Blake laughed, not trying to be silent, and Yang glared at her as her blush took a shade darker. The blonde left the room quickly, running from Blake’s teasing to make Weiss’s tea, as Blake stashed the rented movie under her pillow, curling up in her bunk with her book with a smile stamped on her lips. Teasing Yang was so fun when she was blushing. She promised herself to bring Weiss more often in her teasing with Yang. As she opened her book, Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, her hair tied up in a loose ponytail instead of her off-centre, usual one. Instead of her uniform’s skirt, she’d put on light grey jeans, her white shirt tucked in it neatly, and Blake noticed, raising a single dark eyebrow, that she was barefoot. Sitting with a sigh on the edge of her bed, Weiss closed her eyes, rolling her head on one side, then the other, trying to ease the stiffness that Yang had made go away earlier.

“You alright?

She opened her eyes, blinking at Blake who looked at her, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. The heiress nodded, rubbing the back of her neck, massaging with her fingers this time.

“Yes. It’s just…” she sighed again, her hand falling back on her lap as she rolled her shoulders. “Yang just untangled the mess that is my back, and already I can feel it full of knots” she grumbled, a small scowl on her face.

“That’s not it” Blake smirked for a second, then returned to her serious tone. “I hear it’s your birthday”

Weiss stared at her for a second, and nodded slowly, glancing to the floor as the door flew open, slamming on the opposite wall.

“I’m baaaack!” Ruby announced, her smile a thousand miles wide as she lowered her schoolbag to the ground beside the door.

Weiss had jumped to her feet at Ruby’s entrance, and she was now leaning her back against the bedframe, a hand resting over her heart, a scowl on her face as she glared at her partner.

“Are you really feeling obligated to practically kick the door open, Ruby?” Weiss snapped, her back stiff, Yang’s little massage long since forgotten. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Well, that would be unfortunate” Yang said as she entered behind Ruby, closing the door behind her with her foot as she carried a teapot and four cups. “Because we thought, since it’s your birthday, that we could do something for you”

Weiss’s scowl deepened as she stared at Yang, glaring at her as the blonde put the teapot on Weiss’s desk, and as she passed in front of Weiss, the heiress could smell a familiar scent.

“Is that my tea?” she asked, her face softening slightly.

“Yep!”

“And I brought the macarons you like!” Ruby added, pulling the box of sweets carefully from her bag, looking up with a bright smile.

“I rented this” Blake slipped her hand under her pillow, pulling out the movie case and showing it to her.

“But you don’t even like it, Blake” Weiss breathed, struggling with her words.

“True” the faunus nodded, looking back at the front of the movie. “But _you_ love it”

“So I was thinking about bringing Ruby’s and my mattress on the floor so we could all snuggles while watching the movie” Yang taped her chin a few times, staring at her own bed for a second.

Ruby squealed, clapping her hands, and before Weiss knew it, she was sitting between Blake and Yang, the blonde’s arm wrapped around her shoulder so she could lean into her, Ruby sitting between her legs and her head resting on the heiress’s chest, all bundled up with pillows and blankets, a cup of tea in one hand and a macaron in the other. As Ruby passed her scroll over the case of the movie for it to download and transfer the images to the dorm’s TV, she felt Yang’s fingers tickle her arm, and she looked up.

“Happy birthday, Weiss” she said gently, a soft smile on her lips.

Weiss stared at her, unable to say anything. She felt something bump against her shoulder, and as she looked to the other side, she saw Blake slouching over, leaning on Weiss’s side, her head resting on the heiress’s shoulder, her cat ear gently flickering as Weiss’s breath tickled them. Golden eyes glanced up for a second, before she snuggled slightly closer, comfortable.

“Happy birthday, Weiss”

Ruby leaned back at that moment, nearly making Weiss spill her tea in the process, and she looked up with a beaming smile.

“Happy birthday, Weiss!”

The trailers before the movie started on the TV, and the red head straightened instantly. As Blake lazily flicked through the settings, Weiss had the time to eat the macaron, and it still tasted as good as ever. Ruby must have brought them at the small patisserie shop just outside Beacon ground. And the tea was perfect; Yang didn’t let it infused too much. When the first notes of the movie started, she timidly, shyly, slid her fingers through Ruby’s hair, and after leaving her empty cup behind her on the desk, went to gently hold Blake’s hand, who squeezed it lightly in return. As she leaned her head on Yang’s shoulder, she couldn’t help but smile. She felt like she was wrapped with love and affection, like she never felt before.

“Thank you” she whispered, but the three other girls understood perfectly.


End file.
